Internal War
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: Here's the real story, minna! Part one is actually up! It's about a boy who didn't want to fight, and another who always has. What will they do when their ideals clash? Please tell me what you think. Excuse the Duo-torture. It was necessary. CH.2 UP!
1. Unexpected Changes

Arigato to these people who reviewed my teaser. You got your wish! ^_~  
  
Relwarc- could you tell me what you mean by cliche? Email me at dakprincess2049@yahoo.com, k?  
  
Christina- Here's your more!  
  
Ashly- Thanks! I update just for you!  
  
Hope you enjoy! this is the real chapter one of Internal War.  
  
Genre: This is action and adventure, with some 1x2x1 romance. Oh yeah, and this is AU   
  
May contain: angst, OOC, a few OCs, humor, shounen ai (no yaoi. too graphic), and violence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xOCx5, 13xUne, 6x9  
  
Warnings: Maybe a little Duo-torture and heero-bastardization. And use of Japanese terms. But I'm sure everyone who reads this has a rough understanding of simple Japanese, ne?   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any other anime that may appear in this fanfiction. Please do not sue me. (Not that it would matter. I've only got $3 to my name, and the computer is my mother's.) Arigato. *bows*  
  
Well, on with the fic! Enjoy!   
Part One: Unexpected Changes  
Duo watched from the alleyway as another too young boy was dragged away to fight in the war that King Treize started. The Oz guards, Alex and Mueller, kicked the new boy every once in a while to keep him going.  
  
Duo sighed. He had faked being crippled for the last year so he wouldn't have to fight in the war. He walked around with a crutch and an almost permanent limp. Soon, he feared, the limp would become real. He lived with the Church Mother, Sister Helen. She was nice, and kind and forgiving. And she was the one who had suggested his ruse. He was grateful to her for taking him in and caring about him.  
  
He pushed away from the wall and limped toward the general store nearby. He was almost there when he heard a scream. Turning slowly, he saw Alex and Mueller at it again, this time with their dirty paws clutching a young blond boy no older that Duo's own seventeen years. Duo recognized him immediately. His friend, and the town mayor's son, Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
A blinding rage filled him, and before he could even think about his actions, he leapt at Alex, abandoning his crutch. He fought furiously until both guards had their share of bruises. Finally, more guards arrived to help Alex and Mueller.  
  
"Oi," said one. "Isn't that that cripple?"  
  
"Hey, yer right. That's Duo Maxwell! How come he ken walk now?"  
  
"A miracle?" Duo said hesistantly. The new guards looked thoughtful, and Duo began to hope they'd let him go, but it was not to be.  
  
"He was fakin' it! Arrest the little shit for treason to the King!" Alex barked. Frightened, the guards obeyed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Duo was thrown roughly into a dank dungeon cell, the smell of urine and death permeating the air.  
  
"Ye won't get away with this," Mueller said smugly. "King Treize says yer to get 'the treatment'."  
  
"'The treatment'?" Duo asked. Alex grinned evilly.  
  
"Yeah. 'e's the King's favorite. One crazy kid, I tell ye. Ye won't stand a chance." The two began laughing loudly.  
  
"Move, or die," said a cold monotonous voice. Alex and Mueller froze, then turned slowly. Behind them stood a young boy, again close to Duo's age, with chocolate brown hair and the most amazing Prussian blue eyes. Duo swallowed nervously. The boy was beautiful.  
  
Alex and Mueller smirked. "Maxwell, meet Heero Yuy. 'The Treatment.'"   
  
Duo shuddered, then damned himself to all seven hells. He had been breathless upon meeting the blue-eyed boy, but now he was breathless for different reasons. he'd heard about Heero Yuy, the boy know as 'The Perfect Soldier.' In taverns across the country they called him the 'demon child.' Word around town was that he was indeed crazy. And he, Duo Marelius Maxwell, was in the same room with him. Shit.  
  
//Shit is right// his inner voice told him. .//What the fuck possessed you to try to save Quatre? You know as well as I do that there are no real friends in this town! He would of left you to rot in the army if you'd been captured!//  
  
'That's not true! Q-man would never abandon me!' Duo snarled back.  
  
//Hn. Whatever. I'll leave you to the demon. Caio.// And Duo's inner voice cleared out. 'Fuck,' he said to himself. 'Things are really bad when your own inner voice abandons you.'  
  
"Why haven't you said anything? Cat got your tongue?" Alex asked, grinning evilly. Duo gave him a look as if to say 'When the hell did you see a cat, you asshole?' Alex obviously got it, because he snarled a moment later.  
  
"Leave us," the monotone said. Duo shivered, and the guards shuddered in fright.  
  
"Hai, General Yuy," they chorused, then scurried out of the cell and shut the door, locking it.  
  
"Are you going to let them lock you in here?" Duo asked curiously. The cold boy turned, seemingly surprised, though his face didn't change.  
  
"They will open it when you are unable to move," he said. Heero moved to a corner of the room, where Duo hadn't noticed a rather large black bag. He began to pull out various instruments, though he couldn't really see them. The loud clanking sounds were sufficient to frighten Duo.  
  
"W-what are those?" he stuttered, thoroughly scared.  
  
"My pets," Heero said quietly. "They assist me in my job. The job description says it all."  
  
"What's the job description?"  
  
"To make my victims lose sanity with the least amount of screams possible. Or make them talk with the most. Whatever pleases King Treize," Heero said, almost lovingly speaking of the tyrant King.  
  
Duo gulped. That didn't sound promising. Maybe he should try to stall. "What is King Treize to you?" he asked.  
  
Heero pulled something heavy and metal toward him and began methodically cleaning it for the task ahead. "He is my father, my mother, my brother, my sister. He is my family, my everything..." the boy said. "He took me in when no one wanted me, and I am forever grateful."  
  
'Cliche or what,' Duo thought. "So he pretty much raised you then used you later to become his...torture device?"  
  
Heero whipped around, fury in his previously blank eyes. "Do not speak of King Treize that way! He is the most noble, most trusting man in the world!"  
  
"Bah!" Duo shouted, struggling to his feet. "Noble? Is it noble to send your guards out to unsuspecting towns and make them kidnap young boys and force them to fight for his twisted causes? Is it noble to have them executed for refusing? Is it noble to kill someone barerly in adulthood because they wouldn't convince their parents to fund a stupid, foolhardy war?!" Duo's eyes were filling with tears. He was speaking of Solo. His brother, who had went against Treize's wishes when asked to coerce their father into funding the war. Now Solo and Father Maxwell were dead, and the money went to the crown anyway. "Is it noble to adopt an unwanted child, brainwash them, then train them to become a feared torture device? A 'demon child'?" He whispered.  
  
"I'm not a demon child!" Heero yelled. "And Treize is not bad! He's my father! He love's me!"  
  
"Bullshit!" Duo yelled back. "He doesn't care about you! Only this silly war. No one even knows what we're fighting for, yet we are forced to fight! Do YOU know what we fight for?!" Duo waited breathlessly for an answer.  
  
"No," Heero said softly. "But if Treize tells me to, it's enough for me." Duo stared at the brainwashed boy in disbelief. Heero's eyes hardened again. "Now be quiet. It's time to begin."  
  
Duo 'eeped' and backed away. Heero stalked forward. Duo moved to the side. Heero moved with him. They continue this for several minute until finally, Heero snapped. He dropped to the ground and picked something up, then darted forward and slashed Duo's unprotected arm. Blood flowed, and Duo looked down at the wide gash in his arm in disbelief.  
  
"Y-you cut me," he stated, in that unbelieving voice.  
  
"Hai," Heero said, smirking.   
  
"You bastard," Duo said. Heero's smirked widened, and he lunged at Duo again. this time more blood than before spurted out. It was everywhere, even on Heero. Duo cried out in pain and fell to the floor.  
  
'Somehow,' he thought. 'I expected one of those cliche instances where the torturer reforms because of his victims wise words, and they become lovers and live happily ever after.'  
  
//You dumb fuck// his inner voice said.  
  
'You came back? Cowardly jerk!'  
  
//So? Why would I wanna feel pain. It sucks.//  
  
'No shit, Sherlock'  
  
//Who's Sherlock?//  
  
'He's this guy who- never mind. What the hell do you want?'  
  
//Ooooh, mad much?//  
  
'Fuck you.'  
  
//Your only fucking yourself.//  
  
'That's okay. I'm very fuckable.'  
  
//Ok, now I think the pain has done something to your mind.//  
  
'Were we talking about anything important? 'Cause if you don't mind, I wanna finish dying now.'  
  
//You aren't gonna die, Duo. It's just a little blood.//  
  
'Just a little blood, he says!'  
  
//Yeah, I do say!//  
  
'Just roll over and die!'  
  
//You first.// Duo thought he felt his inner voice smirk. Angrily, he came back to reality to find himself in a corner, several shallow cuts all over his thin body, all bleeding freely. Luckily, his face was spared.  
  
"I believe it's time for the hammer," Heero said quietly. Duo gasped, and his already pale face turned whiter.  
  
"T-the ham-mer?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yes, t-the ham-mer," Heero mocked him. He'd decided to start in on the emotional and mental torture while he searched for his hammer.  
  
"Asshole," Duo muttered.  
  
"I heard that," Heero said, shuffling through his bag. Duo made a small frightened sound. A moment later, Heero turned around with a large stone hammer in his hand. It looked heavy, and there was a dark stain on the front. Duo didn't want to think of what that was. "Show time." Heero moved closer, raising the hammer and giving a slightly insane smile. Duo's heart sank and he paled even more.  
  
"Hey, General Yuy!" came a voice. Heero turned at the sound. Duo couldn't. He'd lost the use of his legs several minutes ago. "General Yuy, yer only at the hammer? Well, sorry to stop yer fun, but King Treize wants to see ye," said an anonymous guard.  
  
That was the magic word. Heero pushed aside his displeasure for being interrupted, and put away his hammer. "Can you move?" Duo shook his head 'no', suddenly remembering their earlier discussion. Heero nodded. "Have the prisoner cleaned up and treated." Then he turned to Duo. "We'll play later." The insane grin came back for a moment before Heero turned and left.  
  
"Yer luckier than most, boy. Usually Yuy reaches the saw by now," the guard snickered. "Be back with a Healer." The guard left. Shaking with tiredness and fright, Duo promptly fainted. The last thing he heard was the sound of the Healer arriving, and her words.  
  
"Only minimal damage, in Heero terms, anyway. Maybe he likes him?"  
  
~~~~Tsuzuku~~~  
  
I know it's short, but hey, what can I do? Hope you all liked it! It's my second posted fic. everyone review!!!  
  
Oh, and Relwarc, cliche-free enough for you? even Duo recognized the total lack of cliches in his situation. Except for the whole Treize is Heero's daddy thing.  
  
Anyway, REVIEW, kudasai? Good.  
  
Next Chapter: Escape? Or Is It?  
  
description: Treize wants to see Duo. But why? And why is Quatre there? 


	2. Escape? Or Is It?

Hello. It has been eight months and nine days since my last post to this story. I am incredible sorry for this, but the muse for this fic died. The funeral was a nice one, on my low budget. Now I have acquired three new muses. They assisted me in creating the multitude of fics I am now the proud author of. In honor of these wonderful muses, I will continue this fic. It will be updated every three days. Every once in awhile I'll miss a day, but I plan to update religiously until this has atleast 11 chapters. Please do not give up on me, and I will not give up on myself. Thank you.  
  
Miaka Kennyuuki  
  
Chapter Two: Escape? Or Is It?  
  
As was asked, Heero entered the throne room and bowed before King Treize. He had bathed and changed, knowing how uneasy seeing blood made the king. As he waited for Treize to acknowledge him, his thoughts wandered to his latest victim. His name was Duo something or other. Last names weren't really important.  
  
Something about the boy intrigued him. Not in any special way, really. It was just that the boy was clever. Or atleast, not as stupid as the other victims Heero'd had. This Duo person had tried to talk his way out of torture. That in itself made him a bit higher than the rest. But in turn, Duo's cries of pain sounded sweeter than the others also. Maybe King Treize would let him keep him, as entertainment during his travels.  
  
"Heero!" King Treize said sharply. Heero's head snapped up. Treize was looking at him in annoyance, as was his right hand man, Zechs Merquise. Heero blushed. He hated making Treize angry.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked meekly, noticing a small blond out of the corner of his eye. The blond looked healthy, if a little frightened. And yet, pride outline his entire petit frame. He looked like the perfect subject to break. It would be delicious to get his hands on something like that.  
  
"Heero, I take it the prisoner is incapacitated at the moment?" Treize asked.  
  
"Not as of yet, Your Majesty. The prisoner had a liking for conversation and it took me awhile to cut it out of him. I only managed to reach the hammer when you called me," Heero answered, bowing low.   
  
Treize smiled and stood, approaching his pet. He placed one hand on Heero's head, ruffling his hair a bit. "Such a good torturer, aren't you, Heero," he said in an extremely pleased voice. Heero purred in pleasure. He always loved it when Treize touched him. "I think I shall give this new prisoner to you, my pet. I haven't given you a gift in awhile, have I?"  
  
"No, Your Majesty," Heero purred, trying very hard not to shudder in rapture. Treize always had that affect on him.  
  
"What was that boy's name again, Zechs?" Treize asked, as he gave Heero one last pat and moved away. Heero sucked in his groan of disappointment.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, my lord. Arrested today for draft evasion. Apparently he had been faking being crippled, but revealed himself when his friend was targeted," said an icy voice. All eyes turned to the blue-eyed man standing beside the throne, platinum blond locks flowing past his back. A gasp was heard from the side of the room during Zech's monologue.  
  
All eyes turned to the blond boy in the corner. The boy was short, had short blond hair and wide blue eyes that made him look feminine and frightened at the same time. He had a look in his eye that spoke volumes about his associoation with the newest prisoner.   
  
"You know this...Maxwell, Lord Winner?" Treize asked, strolling casually toward the blond boy. Winner, as the boy was apparently called, backed up until his back met the wall, his eyes going wider with terror.   
  
"N-no, Your Majesty," Winner mumbled. Treize laughed, a malicious, inherently evil sound.   
  
"Why do I feel you are lying to me, Winner?" Treize said. He leaned into the boy and whispered. "In my kingdom, lying is treason."  
  
Winner mumbled something. "What was that, boy?!" Treize said, menace to his voice. "I said, repeat what you said!!" he demanded.   
  
The blond boy squeaked, then answered. "I said that this isn't your kingdom, Your Majesty," he said quietly. Trieze's face went scarlet with rage.  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled.  
  
"Your Majesty, calm yourself! You know what the Healer said!" Zechs barked. Almost immediately, Treize's breathing slowed and his color returned to normal. He took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Do you think you matter anymore, Winner? Do you think your family matters? *I* am the King of Deril now, little prince. Not you, not your harem of sister, and certainly not your late father, Habir. They are all dead, as you will be soon," he said. Winner looked as if he was going to cry. "What is the matter, Quatre? Poor little former prince misses his family?" Treize taunted. "Well, let me make you feel better. I'm sending you to my citadel in Norros with that Maxwell boy. There you will meet a few of your sisters. You know, Winners seem to make good whores. Maybe you can join their ranks later and this true."  
  
At Winner's horrified look, Treize burst into loud, twisted laughter. He was a man of few words. Buy when he spoke, he did it with as much hurt and pain as he could, evidenced by the tears rolling down Winner's face. Trieze turned back to his throne and once again noticed Heero.  
  
"Stand up, my pet," Treize said softly. Heero stood and Treize was by his side again, stroking his hair. "So beautiful...how could I ever ignore you, my pet? Hm?" he whispered. Heero was in heaven. "I remember why I called you here, my little torturer." Treize gestured to Winner. "This is Quatre Raberba Winner, the son of the former King Habir Nazari Winner. He is to go to my citadel in Norros with the Maxwell boy. Both are to become concubines. I want you and Zechs to escort them there, with half a dozen guards."  
  
Treize leaned forward so he could whisper in Heero's ear, his lips almost touching the lobe. "Feel free to play with them, but no permanent blemishes, pet. If you can't control yourself, feel free to play rough with the guards."  
  
"Hai, Treize-sama," Heero whispered, tingling with excitement at the thought of playing with the brown-haired on again. It was sad that he couldn't cut deep enough to scar, but it would have to be enough. "When do I leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow, dawn. Everything is prepared. Enjoy yourself, pet. I want you to be happy," Treize said, before straightening and striding toward his throne. He didn't notice Zechs's angry look directed at Heero, then switched to himself.   
  
"All of you, dismissed," Treize said in a commanding voice. The throne room cleared out.  
  
~~~~  
  
Duo gasped in surprise when he was thrown into a covered wagon that night. Was he being taken home.  
  
"Duo!" a small voice cried. Quatre?! Duo spun around and cried out in surprise and relief, before embracing the small blond tightly.  
  
"Quat, how are you? What happened? Why aren't you in army clothes? Are we going home?" Duo asked all in one breath. Quatre laughed quietly before he sobered up.  
  
"I'm fine, Duo. I haven't been hurt so far, and I don't have to join the army. And no, we aren't going home," the petit blond said.  
  
"What? Then why are we in this wagon? I don't understand," Duo mumbled.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah Quat?" Duo said.  
  
"We're not going home because..." Quatre swallowed quickly and prepared for his friend's outburst. "Treize is sending us to Norros to become concubines."  
  
"WHA-WHAT?!"  
  
~~~~Tsuzuku~~~  
  
So, good for a come back? I hope so. Just review and tell me what you think, okay. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Miaka  
  
Next chapter : Something is Seriously Wrong With Yuy  
  
description: Heero begins his journey with his two prisoners, and has a little fun, Heero-style. Quatre explains why Treize didn't draft him. 


End file.
